Conventionally, ethylene and propylene are produced via steam cracking of paraffinic feedstocks including ethane, propane, naphtha and hydrowax. An alternative route to ethylene and propylene is an oxygenate-to-olefin (OTO) process. Interest in OTO processes for producing ethylene and propylene is growing in view of the increasing availability of natural gas. Methane in the natural gas can be converted into for instance methanol or dimethylether (DME), both of which are suitable feedstocks for an OTO process.
In an OTO process, an oxygenate such as methanol is provided to a reaction zone of a reactor comprising a suitable conversion catalyst whereby the oxygenate is converted to ethylene and propylene. In addition to the desired ethylene and propylene, a substantial part of the oxygenate, such as methanol, is converted to higher hydrocarbons including C4+ olefins and paraffins. The effluent from the reactor comprising the olefins, any unreacted oxygenates such as alcohols or ethers, particularly methanol and dimethylether and other reaction products such as water may then be treated to provide separate component streams. Unreacted oxygenates, in particular methanol, can be separated to a certain extent from the reaction effluent, for instance by contacting with a cooled aqueous stream in a quench zone. In order to increase the ethylene and propylene yield of the process, the C4+ olefins may be recycled to the reaction zone or alternatively further cracked in a dedicated olefin cracking zone to produce further ethylene and propylene.
In patent application WO 03/020678, a process for the removal of dimethylether from an olefinic stream is disclosed. In the process of WO 03/020678, the olefinic stream comprising dimethylether is first separated into a first stream comprising dimethylether and lighter boiling point compounds and a second stream comprising C4+ olefin and higher boiling point hydrocarbons. The stream comprising dimethylether subjected to an extractive distillation using an extraction solvent to remove at least part of the dimethylether. Methanol may for instance be used as a solvent.
A similar process is described in US patent application No. 20090223870, a liquid phase containing hydrocarbons and oxygenates is charged to a separation vessel and separated into a light gaseous fraction and a heavier C4+ fraction. The light gaseous fraction together with a gaseous stream is subjected to an extractive distillation with an extraction solvent, which dissolves the oxygenates, to remove at least part of the oxygenates from the combined gaseous stream. The preferred solvents are methanol or NMP.
Where a gaseous stream is contacted with a liquid solvent, inevitably part of the liquid solvent will evaporate, due to its vapour pressure. As a result the combined gaseous stream is contaminated with the solvent.
Although NMP has the advantage that it has a low vapour pressure, i.e. as much as 100 times lower than methanol, a disadvantage of using NMP is that it is typically not readily available at the process site and thus must be provided externally.
Methanol may be more readily available to use a solvent, however, due to the high vapour pressure of the methanol, the light olefin rich, dimethylether lean overhead vapour stream will comprise substantial amounts of methanol as a contaminant. When methanol is diluted in a non-polar environment, such as the light olefin rich overhead vapour stream, its properties are no longer determined by its ability to form hydrogen bonds with other polar compounds. Rather, the methanol properties are determined based on its molecular weight. Consequently, methanol when diluted in a non-polar environment behaves similar to a C3 hydrocarbon. In the subsequent treatment of the light olefin rich, dimethylether lean overhead vapour stream to isolate ethylene and propylene product streams such diluted methanol will accumulate in the ethylene and propylene product streams. Methanol-contaminated ethylene and propylene is less suitable as a feedstock for preparing olefin derivatives such as polyethylene or polypropylene. Removing, the diluted methanol from the ethylene and propylene product is difficult and energy consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,132,580 discloses a methanol to olefin catalytic conversion process including the selective recovery and recycle of dimethylether and methanol from the effluent stream of the reactor. After the reactor effluent stream is charged to a quench zone, the resulting cooled overhead vapour stream can be compressed. The compressed stream can then be passed to a separation zone to recover a vapour stream which is then passed to a dimethylether absorption zone. The vapour stream is contacted with a dimethylether selective solvent containing methanol at scrubbing conditions effective to produce a liquid solvent bottom stream containing methanol, dimethylether, water and substantial and undesired amounts of ethylene and propylene and a light olefin rich, dimethylether lean overhead vapour stream containing methanol.
The liquid solvent bottom stream further treated to remove a substantial portion of ethylene and propylene contained in the stream. According to U.S. Pat. No. 7,132,580, the use of a dimethylether selective solvent containing methanol in the dimethylether absorption zone necessarily results in a vapour stream that is saturated with methanol at the conditions prevailing at the top of the dimethylether absorption zone. As mentioned above, due to the properties of the diluted methanol in the light olefin rich, dimethylether lean overhead vapour stream, part of the methanol will end up as a contaminant in the ethylene and propylene product streams. Consequently, unless additional steps are taken to rigorously remove methanol from the light olefin rich, dimethylether lean overhead vapour stream, the light olefin product may be contaminated with methanol. The process of U.S. Pat. No. 7,132,580 therefore requires a secondary methanol absorption zone in which the light olefin rich, overhead vapour stream is contacted with an aqueous solvent at scrubbing conditions to remove methanol to produce a dimethylether-lean and methanol-lean overhead vapour product stream comprising ethylene and propylene and a bottom stream containing methanol and aqueous solvent.
Nowowiejski et al. (Nowowiejski et al., An overview of oxygenates in olefins units in relation to corrosion, fouling, product specifications, and safety, Presentation at American Institute of Chemical Engineers 2003 Spring National Meeting, New Orleans, USA, in particular page 16) disclose the risk of methanol breakthrough in a C3 splitter even where the feed to the C3 splitter only contains small amounts of methanol. According to Nowowiejski et al., methanol, entering a C3 splitter producing a polymer grade propylene product, will concentrate in the C3 splitter around the 90 to 95 percent propylene zone in the C3 splitter. If methanol levels in the C3 splitter build up over time, a minor upset or change in operating conditions may result in off-spec methanol contaminated propylene product.
A need exists to provide an improved process for the removal of oxygenates from hydrocarbon streams, in particular hydrocarbons streams containing ethylene and propylene. Preferably, a process that reduces the contamination of the light olefin rich overhead vapour stream with additional methanol.